UNIventures
by BestCandidateEUW
Summary: The Candidate of Lastation Uni, knowing to have a boring but respetable sister, forcing herself to have a boring and repetive routine aswell, until she meet a certain CPU and will made her change each time they spend time together as the days pass...Changing completely her schelude and routine just to be with her. History will became a crossover/lemon and hard in late chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Boring Routine

"Sight...Shoot...Reload"

Those were the words the Candidate of Lastation, Uni,was saying in her head while shooting some Viruses Fenris and Doggos, Lastation in not know to have these kind of monster in their dungeons but since its close to Planeptune it was probably just a bug and some of them got coded to be in Lastation dungeons by accident...She wanted to follow her big sister steps, Noire the CPU of Lastation, the Land of Black Regality one of the Hearts of Gamindustri, soo she decided to do this alone instead with a friend or even her sister, she wanted to improve herself and know that she is worth to be a CPU of her calibre, doing quests there and there, be stronger and gaining shares for Lastation by herself...Sure doggos and Fenris are silly and an easy deal...Until they turn completely with a dark purple or violet colour by a virus but that is just something that can happen to everyone not just CPUs, she was just unlucky this time.

The Candidate then sighed, as she ended up cleaning the the whole dungeon, she then procceded to wipe away the sweat from her forehead, doing this alone takes time and effort because they were a lot.

"This should be enough for today...At least the dungeons are clear from the monsters that arent from Lastation to begin with it...Seriously, how did this happen? Anyway...At least my job here is done"

She put her weapon in her back and began walking back to the Basillicom, she could feel the air moving her hair and hitting her face...She was quite the silent type CPU and girl, if she talk she probably talks alone or in her mind allowing her to listen her surrondings and environment...On a side note, Blanc, the CPU of Lowee, is the same as Uni but Uni is in her own unique way when it comes to be silent, after some minutes of walking Uni reached the basillicom where her sister is.

"Onee-Chan Iam back! I already cleaned our dungeons...Seriously, you should tell Neptune about this situation, they are monsters from Planeptune not from Lastation to begin with!"

She explained and screamed to her sister that heard her from afar, Noire then walked to be close to her sister but not soo close just close enough to have a view of Uni, she was holding some documents and papers...She is already working right now, well more like she is always working...As usual been the perfect CPU example for her nation.

"Good for job, Uni dont worry I will tell her when I can and Iam free, as you can see Iam quite busy..I will keep working on these documents by then, you did it good at finishing that job while I was busy, good for you!"

"Sure thing I will go to my bedroom and doing my own business then..."

And then both of them did their own stuff as they split, Noire keep working on her documents and filling papers while Uni was in her bedroom alone, she placed her weapon in the wall and collapsed on the bed withnot closing her eyes...Just laying her body there, the bed was comfy as she could feel her body relaxing by its own.

"Always working and me? Always here in my bedroom after this quests...I wish Onee-Chan could be like Neptune sometimes...I really envy Nepgear to be honest, having a sister that really cares, even in her HDD and doesnt mind showing it or feeling shame...Oh well, I will deal with this I guess?"

She sighed again, it was quite frustating for her, Rom and Ram has Blanc despite been a writer and a silent CPU, she has moments were she shows emotions towards her sisters, Neptune is always cherfully, you know, Neptune been Neptune towards Nepgear but Uni? She sometimes wonder if Noire really loves her as a sister, Noire didnt even praised her or something just a "Good Job", after some minutes, the Candidate of Lastation felt asleep just after saying the next quote...

"I wish my life experience could change forever...Or at least for a bit, even for one day, this is boring!...Its always the same me doing job, going to a dungeon, come back and just be here after been told that I did a good job? What an ankward way to praise me despite Iam her sister...Seriously this is boring I want something new or even bizzare!"

Little she knows is that...Anything can happen in Gamindustri, if there are flying whales, anything can happen!...And they are also references there and there.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sleepy Visit

The Candidate of Lastation routine was always the same and boring, wake up, take her breakfast, wash her face to be fully waked up and go outside in her HDD to gather some quests in the guild building to gain some Shares for Lastation while decresing slightly Planeptune, Leanbox or Lowee ones, depending which quest are right now and sometimes hanging out with the others CPUs Candidates, Nepgear, Rom and Ram...If she ever has the chance and if certain events involve all of the Candidates been together happen...Which is not the case today...Today was like most days, the same boring and repetitive routine...She doesnt struggle a lot when it comes to do some dungeons, she is the only CPU that can attack in a safe distance as the range of her weapon is double in HDD, Uni is pretty good except in melee combat, she sucks at that.

In the dungeon Black Sister just took herself some minutes to clear it and defeat all the enemies that were in the quest, she finished a quest that decreased Planeptune shares by 5% while raising Lastation ones by 5%, since everything related to Arfoire doesnt exist anymore and ASIC no longer exist, its only the four nations livng together in peace for now soo they have to share the shares...Literally

"Lets see...Well...I-Its not that Nepgear or Neptune are gonna avoid this, I need to be a full pledge CPU just like my sister and for Lastation! It`s not that they would mind if I take some of their shares of anything!"

With that said and everything set, she untransformed and walked back to the Basillicom after leaving the dungeon, just leaving a frustated sigh, been a CPU Candidate is pretty thought and hard, aways a shadow of the original CPU and not strong enough to match them as well, at least this is something that Uni feels personaly towards Noire and her HDD, Black Heart.

"I thought that taking care of Lastation would be...A bit more exiting but then again...Even if this is boring and repetitive someone has to do it, right? I dont want bad events to happend thou! I already had enough with my sister been away from years and Rei in the past...Everything is soo relaxing which is good!"

Indeed, there is also Noire that can do the quests, but she works in papers and documents something that Uni can do too but Noire does it better due to her experience as a CPU, not a Candidate like a Uni, Noire is a full pledge CPU...Uni was still walking till reaching the Basillicom now.

"Onee-Chan! Iam back!"

No response coming from the CPU of Lastation, the Candidate keep walking and the only one she found was Kei, the tomboyish oracle of Lastation the only one that can be as serious and hardworking as Noire herself despite been a human, If Noire isnt here she is the one in charge of the documents and papers

"Sorry Lady Uni, but Lady Noire right now went to Planeptune to talk about what just happend in the recent dungeons on her nation" The oracle explained

"I see, I see...I know what you mean there...Planeptune doggos and fenris in Lastation dungeons, right?" The Candidate told the oracle the situation

"Affirmative" Her response were short and direct like always as well as very formal

"I will do something for myself to eat, want to eat and made you do something?"

"No need to, I´m working over here but thank you for your proposal Someone has to take Noire place while she isnt here...I know that you could but as an Oracle I have to follow her orders"

"Understood, dont worry I know I know, Onee-Chan been Onee-Chan as usual"

And with that said and everything set, Kei keep working and taking Noire place working with the papers and documents while the Candidate just went straight to the kitchen, grab a noddle packcage and start preparing everything to eat some tasty noddles and relaxing in her own and unique way.

"Soo...Quiet...To be honest I could have ordered the basillicom personal to make the food for me but I prefer something more simple and less elegant...Besides this only takes like just minutes instead of hours...Still, withnot Onee-Chan around things are very quiet here...Well...They are always quiet to begin with it"

Pretty much, withnot nobody around you can pretty much hear everything even the water boiling, even if Noire is here what is she mostly gonna do? Probably working and forgetting the Candidate existence, after some minutes everything was ready as the Candidate grabed a bowl and poured the water to put the noddles inside, she sitted on the table and began to eat them peacefully.

"M-M-Mmnnnnnn! S-sooo tasty...A bit hot but tasty as always"

If Neptune is a pudding lover...Uni is anything that is pasta related including handmade and instant ones lover, while eating and enjoying the moment alone, they were some footsteps...or more like footsteps with slippers coming to the kitchen, the girl then appeared in the kitchen were Uni was eating, it was a girl with light purple hair with a braid style and magenta eyes, her clothes were quite cute but they look like a pajama...Literally, not that its a pajama but they looks like one, she then procceded to talk catching the Candidate attention while she was eating.

"Uuuuuuniiiiiiiii~" Her voice was also sleepy...and it took her a lot of time to say ONLY the Candidate name, and that is that her name consist in only three letters nothing more

"Hmmpph? H-HHMPMGG?! A-AGK! M-My noddles! P-Plutia?!"

Her name is Plutia...CPU of Planeptune as well but not Hyperdimension Gamindustri Planeptune, Ultradimension Gamindustri Planeptune to be more specific, the Candidate almost choke with her noddles, she didnt expected Plutia be here...AT ALL

"Uuuuuniiiii~ Loooong tiiimeeee weee seee...Wheeeree is Noooiree?" Godness...That indeed took her long

"S-she...She went to talk to Neptune about a certain "bug" that happened between the monster from Planeptune and the dungeons from Lastation...You know doggos and fenris in Lastation dungeons arent common in fact it doesnt make sence...Anyway...W-what brings you here?"

"I caaaameee hereee for a Visit!~ I leeeet Histy tooo doooo soomee of the wooork whilee I am not theeere" She explained despite it took her soo long to finish her sentence

"I see I see...Iam jut curious, Lastation bassilicom have guards in the entrance soo...How did you managed to enter withnot a permision of us? Sure we know you,but Lastation guards are strict by standarts"

"Weeeeeell~"

 **Some minutes before**

-The sleepy CPU of Ultradimension Planeptune was having just a small problem and incovenient before she could enter...Lastation guards in general are quite strict and persistent to follow the rules no matter what and who they are talking except Uni, Kei and Noire because obvius reasons...They were quite strict and persistent to Neptune, Compa and IF in the past and that is that Nepgear is a CPU Candidate...Strict and persistent...But very douchebags as well.

"Sorry, but we cant allow you enter withnot a permission first"

"Be a good girl and turn back right now and wait till Lady Black Heart come from her trip soo we tell her about you"

"I´m...Gettting kindaaaa impatient and aaangry right now, I waaaant to enter NOW"

"No means no and you arent gonna change that"

"No, no matter how much angry you get we will not allow you to enter, soo wait heree or get outAAHHHH!"

She is a CPU...That means she can turn into her HDD whatever she wants, her signature weapon is a sword and a wip at the same time, perfect to fight and torture, and of course her body changed completely along with a drastically personality change as well, she grabed the guard with her wip-sword by the neck and drag him forcing him to be very very close to her, in fact his face was between her cleavage as she was not only teasing him but also scaring her with her methods...Her HDD name is...Iris Heart...And that is just enough to know about her.

"Now now...Listen here, and mostly you! Let me enter or I will make pretty sure you cant guard anymore and probably even stand!~ In fact...I always wanted to have a "Personal" guard by myself fufufufufu, you dont mind if I took both of you right? No?...Well, let me enter then, Iam a CPU do you need to know more?! Move out!"

That was enough to scare them

"H-here here! Sorry for the misunderstood!"

"W-we didnt mean it! We never thought you were a CPU as well...H-here you can enter now"

"Good and Rolay guards~ Now now..."

She then untransformed to her sleepy and cute self as the flasback of minutes ago ended right now, the Candidate had her eyes completely white and wide open when Plutia told her how she managed to enter, she was sobbing a bit due to how mean they were to her, but seriously? Sobbing after what she did...Its like she doesnt know what she does as Iris Heart but anyway!.

"Yoooouuurrr guaaards are sooo mean Uniiii"

"T-There there, dont worry that is not gonna happend again, trust me...Y-you have my permision to enter whatever you want! Dont worry"

 _"And for the sake of them as well...They need to stop been douchebags sometimes, seriously Onee-Chan change some rules in the Lastation system! Specially when it comes to the visits!"_ she thought while Plutia was just there in front of her in the table with her cute smile and sleepy self

"S-Soooo...Want to hang out for a bit or stay here till Onee-Chan come back? I can made you some noodles if you want" The Candidate offered her some ideas and options to spend the day till Noire come, the decision is up to Plutia she came here for a visit but didnt expect only Uni been here she expected Noire to be with her as well, the sleepy CPU closed her eyes and thought for a bit...But it took her some minutes, godness her way to be is like if she has delay or something

"Mnnnnn...Leets haang ouut for a bit till Noireee come~"

"Well...I already did my job, soo sure why not!"

 _"To think that this girl...Did some "stuff" a lot of years ago even to me as well...A-auch, c-calm down Uni, stop remember that event and everything is gonna be alright!"_ She thought

The Candidate just finished her food and left the basillicom along with Plutia, they were walking together, talking about stuff from their respective nations and events from the past, Uni telling her the events in Mk2 and Plutia telling the events that happened in Victory, because both of them dont know each others at all, only the basic...Uni doesnt know about the events that Plutia did until the very end and Plutia doesnt know about the events that Uni did before knowing her existence at all...For the first time she is doing something by herself and hanging with someone after finishing her job with the quests instead of been in her bedroom doing absoluty nothing or still been in the basillicom eating with completely silence, in fact they were talking soo much that the day was flying till the Candidate noticed it.

"W-w-wait a minute Plutia...A-already late?! J-Just...Just how much time we have been talking?! Godness...wait that is Nepgear catchphrase! W-whatever...Well at least I cant deny that I enjoyed your company...Feels good to talk to someone that I know, sure I can talk to Nepgear, Rom and Ram but you are a CPU...You are technically my first CPU, not including my sister, that Iam talking to it? At least in a meaning that its only you and me...Y-You know privacity and only a moment between each others, I wish I could have this moment with my sister instead...But anyway! You should return to Planeptune Plutia, it was enjoyable at least"

"I`m glaaaad to heeaaar thaat...Dooont wooorry, I will be with Neppy in Planeptune nooooow~ Byeee Byeee!"

"Y-Yeah...Bye"

The Sleepy CPU activated her HDD and left...The Candidate a bit confused...She activated her HDD and left withnot teasing her or something..Iris Heart didnt tease her from the beggining!? What just happend there...

"Wait...Did she just...Didnt tease me as Iris Heart? She always does something when she is in her HDD I mean...She did it before when I saw her HDD for the first time...Weird...But mostly is the WHY, did she forget? Oh well...At least I was safe for her teasing"

She was alone now...She activated her HDD and left, going to the Basillicom and once inside of it, she went directely to her bedroom just to untransform and lay on the bed just to remember what she just did today...She slighty changed her routine and it felt very different, yet very good at the same time

"H-heh...Guess that she isnt that bad afterall...Plutia...S-Seriously, stop talking that way! Your sleepy voice is echoing in my head now! Forget it Uni, she just came here for Noire, who cares about the Candidate afterall...At least she seemed to enjoy my company despite not been Noire...Anyway Iam talking and thinking to much right now! Sleepy hours now!"

And with that said, the Candidate of Lastation ended up falling asleep waiting for the next days and hoping if Plutia will ever come back since she changed her routine at least for been in only one day, at least she found someone to hang out now..But as we said again...Gamindustri is a place that anything can happend.


	3. Chapter 3

Dungeons and Dangerous Foes

As the morning was rising the Candidate of Lastation was waking up in a slow way, her hair completely messy as her ribbons ended up somewhere on the floor, she was taking her time to wake up. Uni raised her body and start streching herself until some bones cracked just to be fully waked up letting out some yawns of tiredness along with rubbing her eyes, outsides of her role to be a better sister for Noire and be stronger as her to prove she is worth to be by her side for the same duty, Uni is pretty much looks and act like a normal girl specially when it comes to wake up after a sleep.

"N-n-n-ghhhhhaaaaaaahh!~ A-another day...Another day of doing quests there and there and come back but first! A properly breakfast, can´t go outside withnot taking one first, I´m responsable but not crazy enough to go there withnot eat something first!"

She said as she was preparing herself, fixing her clothes, hair and putting her classic ribbons along with her shoes

"Done! And now...Breakfast time"

With that said and everything set, the Candidate of Lastation left the bedroom and walked straight to the kitchen just to prepare herself some classic and formal breakfast, Coffee and some cookies...Yes, coffee because she likes that and its good to force herself more to be waked up, she was boiling the water and wait for it to be done, Uni was setting everything peacefully and taking her time till the coffee was ready and after some minutes it was ready and now she was taking it in peace, Noire wasnt here right now she is probably working more in her own personal bedroom...Who knows, Noire is hard to understand sometimes.

"Lets see what the quests are today in the guild building...This is soo relaxing, sometimes having this moment alone isnt that bad...I-Iam not a loner like my sister, I just love hearing the sound of my surroundings nothing more!"

She was talking alone, she is indeed special sometimes.

After she finished her breakfast, she activated her HDD and flied to the guild as soon as possible to make it quick and once inside she picked some quets still remaining in her HDD, the quest today was quite different as it explained that she needs to go to a abandoned factory activating the dangerous foes plan as well, hopefully she unlocked that along with the Candidates years ago

"Heh...Finally a challenge for me! I was a bit tired of doing quests that increase the shares but the monsters are weak! Hahahaha this indeed is gonna be funny!"

As Black Sister, she has a confidence boost like most CPUs when they are in HDD, the Candidate left the guild building and went to the dungeon but it was locked...Well its an abandoned factory, the door is completely sealed and locked...Which made Uni open it by force...

"EX Multi Buster!"

She did one of her SP abilities and shooted a small laser beam from her large and HDD weapon, forcing the door not only to open it but also destroying it at the same time, it was indeed but if they are not only methods to open it, this is the first thing Uni has in mind

"There we go...Lets procced now!" She said while holding into her weapon and walking in, the Dungeon was pretty old and rusty, some contaminated and polluted zones due to be abandoned, plants and some parts of it falling apart, the dungeon indeed was abandoned...And scary.

"Well...This doesnt look good at all"

The only thing that could be seen were the green eyes and lights from her eyes and proccesor unit, it was at this moment that the Candidate was attacked from behind by a bunch of rusty and virused robots and pixel android as well, the only way to damage a CPU is to cacth them off guard when they dont expected a attack from behind

"Agghh! Hey!" She didnt think twice as she flied back gain some distance and be in range for her attacks to be landed, she cant do that at point blank "XMB Empress!" she shouted as an upgraded version of EX Multi Buster hitted them, it was a much biggerand of course a more stronger version, it was enough to defeat them, but this caused to more to appeared like a horde and they were a lot...She made a lot of noise with that attack

"..."

"...Crap..."

She bring herself in this situation, the Candidate sighed and fought them withnot thinking twice, sure they were a lot and fast soo she will get damaged and hurted in the progress due to her lack or melee combat, to make space between herself and them she was kicking them and flying back allowing herself to cast more of her abilities, it took her more than she thought. The time was passing and Black Sister finished the area, she didnt even reached the boss yet! And her proccesor Unit was damaged and destroyed in a fanservice way.

"G-g-great, what I didnt want to happen! Just...Let me regain some of my..."

She was searching for a Nepbull in her inventory but she was soo excited to come here to not only raising Lastation shares by a good 10% but prove herself she is strong enough aswell...Sister rivality in a way somehow, Black Sister let out a frustated sigh as she kicked the ground.

"Godness damn it! I dont want to come back here...Whatever, I will just deal with what I have right now! What is the worse that can happend anyway?"

She said while keep walking inside the abandoned factory till reaching were the boss is...Or is suppose to be, she only found some virused but already defeated robots and machines...Weird, this usually doesnt happend

"Huh?"

She was confuse...Did someone was already here or something? The Candidate was walking all around and trying to find the boss that she is suppose to defeat, she sighed and turned back ready to leave, it was pointless

"Guess I came here for nothing...J-Just great all of this for nothing, well at least I can be prepared for the next day!"

She said, but when she less expect it there was a weird aura behind her, it was a mix between electricity and corruption, all the defeated robots and machines there were just laying on the ground were just deactivated but not defeated and defeated, they were combined each others to form a huge one but mixing with themselfs...It looked horrible and very corrupted, one thing is a huge robot but one that use themselfs? Bet it can even use destroyed ones to increase size and strengh absorbing them, withnot any warning attacked the Candidate when she less expected it grabbing her from the legs and forcing her to release her weapon by accident when it dragged her.

"A-a-aghhh! M-My weapon! Damn yo-"

She could even finish her sentences she was send flying against a wall and crushed it, she was been technically a punching bag and toy for the boss right now...She not only went unprepared but she let her guard down and she is gonna suffer for it, it was even out of control, the Candidate of Lastation was sent flying wall against wall and hurting her more as well as slamming her against the ground the only thing that she could do was nothing and let out some scream of been hurted pretty bad, the last thing it did was sending her flying towards the exit and making her landing outside of the entrance, completely injured as well as her proccesor unit and body

...

"..."

...

Only silence, the only thing she did was with the last and few strengh and will she has right now was to crawl to a safe place outside the entrace of this abandoned factory and dungeon...What kind of dungeon was just this one?! Seriously, what the hell...After some minutes of crawling the Candidate was in a safe area between some brushes and under a tree as she then she closed her eyes letting her body rest as well as falling unconcious...Everything was black now.

 **Meanwhile**

The sleepy CPU of Ultradimension Planeptune was just walking, she went to the Basillicom again but instead to talk to Noire like she normally do she wanted to talk with Uni this time...For once Uni is finally noticed if we exclude Nepgear and Noire.

"I wiiiish sheeee couuuld have tooold me wheere she weeent~" As always, her voice was sleepy and it took her time to finish her sentence, the more she walked the more she was approaching to Uni spot, she was just noticing parts of her proccesor Unit and a small trail of blood, CPUs bodies are better than the standart human, they can resist been crushed and hitted hard but they have a limit which Uni reached today till falling unconcious.

"..."

Plutia didnt say anything as she follow the proccesor parts and trail of blood, after some minutes...She found the Candidate laying just there still in her HDD, she approached to her body and healed her wounds and bruises with her abilities, Plutia is both a support with some healing abilities and a fighter as well...When she saw Uni state her eyes turned into her HDD ones as she transformed as Iris Heart withnot thinking twice, she followed the same path that Uni did and ended in the entrance of the dungeon...Each of her footsteps were making cracks on the ground, she was mad and angry...Despite barely know Uni, she wanted to enjoy her company, she wanted to spend the day like yesterday and she knows that Uni is enjoying her as well...The entrance and beggining of the dungeon were already cleared by Uni soo she walked directely to were the boss is, she could see Black Sister´s weapon laying on the ground as the boss was still there...She hitted the sword that is a wip on the ground making a small wave as she was ready now.

"I´m gonna...Completely...Destroy you from what you did to her AND for ruining the moment that I wanted so spend with her today!"

She is not a Candidate like Uni, she is a CPU and a very very aggresive one when she wants, she doesnt even struggle with the boss and since she is skilled in melee combat...She finished this withnot any problems along with her natural strengh, looks like the Candidate understimated the dungeon completely at least she managed to do the beggining...But it wasnt very worth. Iris Heart ended up destroying the boss completely by herself.

"Tsk...If you were an human the amount of stuff that I could do and say to you right now!"

But it wasnt...Machines dont have emotions and the fear factor soo her personality and way to be wouldnt affect them at all, Iris Heart then left the dungeon and walked to where is Uni right now, she couldnt help but sigh towards the Candidate body as she forced her to untransform...Wait wait...First, how did she managed to force Uni to be outside her HDD and second...Despite been as Iris Heart she is showing a pretty soft side towards Uni right now...Its because pity? Because of how much she tried and failed? Who knows...

"Iam gonna let you in your bedroom, seriously what the hell did you were thinking?"

She was acting soft and caring, looks like behind that sadistic personality there is a caring one...Well, she raised Peashy, Ultradimension IF and Compa soo she is technically a mother...That could make sence, the sadistic but caring CPU flied back to the basillicom but instead to go to the main entrace and hall she decided enter towards the window as she placed Uni in the bed and then left closing the window.

The Candidate ended up return to her sences and opening the eyes just to realize she was in the bedroom alone.

"Wait...Wasnt I in the dungeon? What happend...All that I...Oh...Now I know what happend...But that doesnt explain HOW I´m here, anyway...I´m just gonna, rest my body...Can´t belive I got beaten that hard...Damn, I cant prove anything like this!...Anyway..."

She then did the only thing she can do right now...Rest her body as she closed her eyes and felt asleept, she doesnt know that Plutia finished the boss and less she know is Iris Heart soft and caring as well...After this event she might get visited soon when she less expected it.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion with the sleepy one

Today the day at the Basillicom of Lastation was pretty relaxing despite what happened yesterday to Uni...Altrought the Candidate was siting on a chair and near her desk, dissarming and cleaning her weapons. fixing them a bit as well while she was thinking about yesterday...Been beaten up like a toy and punching bag hurted her pride a lot, all she could do was sigh and stop with her weapons half completed.

"I can´t belive...I´m that weak? Like...What the hell just happend, sure I didn´t bring any consumables to recover myself but that was unexpected..."

She is indeed frustated and slighty depressed right now, this probably would have never happend if Noire was with her or she if she was with one of the Candidates as well, looks like Uni isnt skilled enough to do solo and hard quests

"On a side note...How Lastation shares increased by 10%? All that I remember was me been beated up and nothing more, that is weird...But more weird is how I wake up in my bedroom! I was suppose to be outside the dungeon not here, what is just goin on?!"

She is having a lot of mixed feelings right now, frustation, slighty depressing, curious and confused even a normal person would react this way to be honest.

"Did Onee-Chan come? No no...If she didnt know about me going there I doubt it...Nepgear? Neither she is in Planeptune...I didnt tell anyone about me going there I went alone soo nobody should know but how then..."

She was more concerned about that how hard she was beaten, sure been beaten like that is bad but waking up in her bedroom, completely fine, healed and with Lastation shares that increased 10% is more of a priority right now for Uni

"Lets better focus on cleaning and assemble this pieces, I need to upgrade them...I need good weapons if I need to match the enemies strengh"

Unlike yhe Candidates and CPUs, Uni stats increase based on the weapon she is using, she gains some extra stats by training but its nothing compared to having a better assault rifle and her huge rifle cannon when she is in HDD...Anyway while cleaning and assembling each pieces of her respective weapon the door of her bedroom suddenly open as the CPU of Ultradimension Planeptune, Plutia, came in.

"Mooorniing theere Uni~" She said in her classic sleepy and cute tone, this of course made Uni jump back and out of her chairs dropping some weapon parts over the floor, even her ribbons jumped out of her hair in a comical and funny way

"A-a-ahhhhh! P-Plutia?! K-Knock the door before you enter to someone bedroom at least! W-what are you doing here too!? N-Not that I mind having a visit or something but know some modals or at least the basic, you can´t just enter in someone bedroom like if it was yours!" She said to the sleepy CPU while fixing herself and putting back her ribbons, altrought Uni said two days ago that Plutia can come and enter whatever she wants and please...But she didnt specific where.

"Buuut yoou are not just a someone to mee, you are Uni to me~" That was indeed a good and cute compliment coming from her, this made the Candidate release a slighty blush as she is looking at Plutia when she say that.

"T-Thanks for the compliment...I-I guess! S-still...Why are you here? Not that I mind but I´m not Noire...I think you mistook of bedroom, give me some minutes and I will lead you to Noire´s bedroom, okay?"

"Buut I didn´t came for Noire this time I came here to see you, hooow aree you feeling? Is everything alright?"

"Wait wait...You came from Planeptune to Lastation just to see me and asking me how I am?"

The only thing Plutia did was smile and nod her head, yup...She came to see Uni and not Noire, someone finally noticed Uni existance and that someone is not Noire but Plutia herself which made the Candidate happy

"G-Godness...I have never expected such a visit! S-soo...How I´m feeling well..."

She was thinking of what to say, her silence was ankward because she is feeling well but after that beatdown it was a this moment were Plutia break the silence and Candidate thinking for an excuse

"Hoow are your wounds and injures?"

...

"Wait what? How...Wait! But you weren´t there to begin with it!"

"I waaasn´t theere buut...I waaas just walking there by coincidencee and I saw you there injured sooo I healed you~" Plutia explained to her, this make Uni have two mixed feelings...The first one, is that she is blushing due to Plutia action and the second was that someone took care of her while she was in a weak state

"T-Thank you...If it wasnt for you w-who knows when I would have waken up but...Does that mean that you carried me to the basillicom AND also completing the quest making Lastation shares increase by 10%?"

Plutia only nod her head

"But...Why? You are from Planeptune to begin with it, why did you want to increase Lastation shares?"

"Becaaause...Ummmm...You tried soo hard and I waaanted to spend the day with you~ Buut that mean robot ruined the day sooo I did the correct thing...Punish it!~"

"H-heh...Thanks for that Plutia, I owe you one for that...Because of that you can spend the day with me if you want...Sadly I´m not very entertaining, I´m just here...Assembling, fixing and cleaning my weapons, not a big deal~"

At least Uni wasn´t doing the same routine like most of the days this is something more of her own personal routine, altrought she needs to wait for a bit if she wants to go outside and do hard dungeons, she can´t go to do quest again after been beaten up like that, she isn´t a masoquist or something, she was also lucky that Plutia was there for her but that thing was just coincidence she needs to be careful next times.

"It´s okaaaay~ As looong as I manage to spend time with you I´m gonnaaaa be okay~ Here too befoooore I forget, I made you this...I did one for Neppy and Neppy Jr a loooot of time ago and I have a lot in my bedroom for decorations as well~"

Plutia then took out from a small bag a plushie for Uni, it was a plushie of...Herself.

"I thoought that making a plushie of yourself would loook a bit weeird in youur own bedroom soo I thought of doing one of myself~ I hope you like it"

Well...While it could have been a Noire one, because she is her sister, a plushie of Plutia is good for the Uni as well, something better than been surrounded by guns, she is now holding the Plutia plushie in her hands and staring at it, it indeed looks very cute and soft, it even has a smile on it.

"T-Thanks for this Plutia...At least I will have something cute in my bedroom that is full of weapons, not that I mind, I love my weapons but I will mostly love this plushie, thanks for the gif~"

"Yaaaaaay~ I´m glad you liked it~"

"W-Wait...Since that you gave me a gif let me...Let me...I-Is there something in this bedroom you would like to have?! I-I know most of them are weapons but It has to be something good for you here! I need to return the favor somehow!"

"Do you cooount?~"

Teasing the Candidate was soo easy, not as easy as Noire but still, when she said that Uni face turned into a crimsom red as she is now babbling a bit, due to be from Lastation and Noire sister, she has some of her Tsundere actitudes and stuff...It´s like everyone except the guards and Kei have tsundere complexs or something...Literally talking because Plutia is a CPU of Ultradimension Planeptune, Nepgear a Candidate and Neptune Hyperdimension Planeptune and the three of them not only have purple related colour but a choker on their necks and their personalies are close enough to each others...Neptune and Plutia been more accuarate except in their HDDs

"P-Plutia I-I´m been serious right now!"

"Hehehehehehe, its okaaay~ I don´t need anything from here, just you been happy about my gif"

"F-Fine...But have in mind that I will have to owe you one, okay?"

Plutia only nod her head aggreing with her, right now she doesn´t have anything in her mind but she will come to think of something, afterall...Uni definetely owe her one and it can be anything she wants since she didnt specified it. For now she just want to spend the day with the Candidate. They managed to talk about events of the past again, knowing each others as the Candidate made Plutia and herself some curry, they could have ordered the Lastation maids to cook for them BUT...It´s better when someone made the food, Uni put effort on it and also she isn´s handicapped, she can cook by herself it´s not that she is gonna burn the kitchen or anything! That is silly for a CPU and for herself. Both of them were enjoying some of Uni´s tasty curry while talking about their hobbies as well...It´s increible how Plutia can make tons of plushies of everyone while Uni can disarm and assemble weapons like if they were toys withnot worrying and problems, both of them were impressed of each others hobbies while enjoying this moment together but most important was the food...Godness the curry was indeed very tasty as hell.

Uni was feeling happy because she was doing something out and different from her standart routine and that was talking to someone else besides her sister and the Candidates...Plutia was a new experience for her if we take away what she did to Uni in their first meeting as Iris Heart, but Uni doesn´t care a lot...The past is the past and whatever happened in Victory stays in Victory...She is still surprised that she came for her and not Noire, someone visiting her is very odd.

As they were in her bedroom, the Candidate was showing Plutia her console that has on her skirt showing Plutia some games and explain her how it works, it looks like the NGear from Nepgear but this was more like...UGear? It really doesn´t have a name soo...Portable console from Lastation and Lastation colour theme and games!

"Oh! I know...I can gif you my console! N-Not that I use it a lot or something it besides I can always made more of those!~"

The sleepy CPU eyes were sparky as she gave Uni a smile, it was something good and cute coming from Uni but of course Plutia gif was more cuter.

"Yoou mean it? Yaaaaay thank you, I will spend time with this gif once I´m in the Basillicom~"

"Yup~ Consider it as a gif, I will still return you the favor due to saving me but better something than nothing! Better come back to Planeptune with a gif of the CPU Candidate of Lastation rather than the hands empty! Feel important and praised because not even Nepgear and my Onee-Chan has this, you are carrying my first and original console~" That gif was very special and important now...Noire and Nepgear not having that? One is her sister and the other is her close friend, well not close to a point of knowing each others but close enough to share moments and events once in a while.

"I will treasureee it then~"

And with that said and everythig set, the time was moving as it became night like the last day, altrought the same scenario happened...Plutia activated her HDD and as Iris Heart she didn´t tease or did Iris Heart stuff to the Candidate as she opened the windows of Uni´s bedroom and waved her hand saying goodbye to Uni and left...Okaaaaay...That was very weird but not that it bothered a lot the Candidate, after Iris Heart left she was now alone in her bedroom as she stared at the Plutia plushie and then hold it in her arms and squeezing it.

"Heh...I wonder if she will come back tomorrow"

With that said and everything set, the Candidate ended up preparing herself to sleep but for the first time she is sleeping with something comfy and cute...A plushie, she was hugging it with a blush on her face till falling asleep, Uni indeed looks very cute when she is sleeping and it´s more cute when she hugs something. Looks like someone really managed to break Uni´s repetitive and boring routine, she indeed is gonna have a lot of adventures with the sleepy CPU of Ultradimension Planeptune.


	5. Chapter 5

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ"

Way to start the chapter, huh? Looks like someone is completely sleeping peacefully in her bedroom, altrought she indeed looks very cute when sleeping like this while also hugging the Plutia plushie, it was close to her torso and happily squeezing it as well as rolling a bit on the bed...Well that still cute but a bit derp at the same time. She is even drolling a bit, looks like someone also acts very different on how she actually is suppose to look for the other CPUs and CPUs Candidates...Well who we are to judge? Her sister is a secretly but obvius cosplayer...Anyway! While Uni was sleeping the door of her bedroom was slowy opening as the sleepy CPU came to visit her again...Without knocking the door or anything...Seriously, she doesn´t respect Uni privacy but either way, at least the Candidate enjoys her company despite this slighty con.

"Mooooorning theere Uni~"

She said while she was slowy approaching to her and then she begin to poke gently her cheecks making Uni wake up slowy while rubbing her eyes and still a bit tired

"N-N-Nghhhh...Plutia do you hav-..."

Her silence was ankward until her eyes widened, Plutia there catched her off-guard, It´s like she is taking advantage of what Uni said about "You can be here whatever you want" , not that Uni doesn´t mind but still.

"W-What are you even?! A-At this hours?! A-a-aaaggk...I-I´m gonna stop bothering asking a lot of questions...Guess I will have to deal with this, anyway...But why did you came? Something serious happened?" Said the Candidate of Lastation while rubbing her eyes and yawing a bit, been wake up like this is very new, not even her sister visit her to woke her up...She also began streching herself until some of her bones cracked making Plutia shiver a bit due to this. After that Uni was somehow full wake up in a weird way but still wake up now.

"N-n-nghhaaah! Anyway...Back to the questions, answer them"

"I caaaame here to visit you~ Oh! And also my proposal and idea, what if...You spend the time in Ultradimension with me?~" Sleepy and happy as always

"And leaving Hyperdimension, my sister and my friends? Even trought I went to Ultradimension but 1 year isn´t a lot to know, specially when you are busy helping there as well...I-It´s not that my absence is gonna bother anyone, like if I´m important or something"

"Well...If you miss your sister what about visiting the Noire from my dimensioooon?~ Also don´t say such things you are important for me that is why I came to visit you"

"Ummm...W-Well...it makes sence in a way! But before going to Lastation I want to know a bit more about you...And Planeptune as well!"

"Don´t worry you will~ Sooooo...Is that a yes, riiiight?~"

"Y-yeah...There should be a portal in the main basillicom hall, I remember when we used them to travel to certain dungeons and after the events of ASIC all nations develvoped one, you know...Security and by doubts" Uni explained while fixing her clothes and hair, she gave her last strenching making her bones crack as she is ready now.

"Okay! Follow me, let´s go to Ultradimension now!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay~"

She indeed is sleepy and cute, the Candidate opened the door and both of them left Uni´s bedroom, while walking to the Basillicom hall, Uni asked her.

"Wonder where we are gonna be teleported...While this portal is in Lastation following this logic we should be teleported to Lastation instead of Planeptune from Ultradimension...But then again, I´m been to logical sometimes soo I will let what the destiny be this time..."

"I beeeet the same...Buut if you wanted to know Planeptune, it´s good if we are teleported to Planeptune instead of Lastation, right?"

"Indeed, that makes sence, we are gonna save some travelling if that happends as well"

There was a small silence between both of them till Uni decided to say something related to the gif from yesterday, she was blushing a bit and begin scraching a bit her cheeck

"S-s-sooo...D-Did you enjoyed my console that I gifted to you?"

"Oh! Yeeeeah...I definetely did but I wouldn´t mind if you gave me some games or who knows...Probably you~" That definetely made Uni blush more, altrought the Candidate doesn´t mind the compliments but she is, like her big sister, a tsundere...Soo she isn´t very sincer with herself at some points, not even her own feelings as well.

"O-Okay enough! I-It´s to early for teasing and stuff!...L-Let´s just go straight to the portal now!"

With that said both of them keep walking and after some more minutes, both of them ended up in the Basillicom Hall as the Candidate Uni started to prepare everything soo they can go to Ultradimension, it was just some extra more minutes since it wasn´t been used a lot soo they needed to wait till it´s on.

"Finally! Godness this really takes time when it´s not used a lot! Plutia...Plutia?"

She felt asleep...How peculiar of Plutia.

"Plutia!"

"A-a-ahhh ahhh?! Oh...Hi Uni~"

"You felt asleep! A-Anyway...Seriously it´s not that I took a lot of time! Anyway...Time to go! Y-You might need to hold my hand by doubts!" Blushing as always, she isn´t used to to cute and lovely things...Yet. Plutia approached to the Candidate and both of them were holding hands now as they walked inside the portal...Thank godness both of them ended up landing in Ultradimension Planeptune without falling from the sky. Hopefully if Uni needs to go back to Hyperdimension she just can use the portal that is in Ultradimension

"Wait...If your basillicom also have a portal...How did you managed to fall from the sky and mostly OVER my sister?"

"H-Hehehehe~ It had a little problems back then and I was to sleepy to fix it along with Histy~"

"Thank godness we are sharing the same Basillicom for now soo I will help Histoire from here in what you couldn´t before...Altrought your basillicom looks a bit...Oldish? There is a lot of pink and purple as well"

That is very common in Planeptune basillicom no matter the dimension, Plutia bedroom is gonna be more pink and purple as well as filled with Plushies.

"That is my basillicom for you~ Waaaant to see my bedroom? We caaaan do a looot of stuff today and having fuuun, isn´t that great?~"

"Y-y-yeah...Let´s see what the odds are here then! Besides I want to see how Ultradimension is by itself withnot worrying any any plots and events you know...I barely could enjoy Ultradimension because of what happened years ago soo now I have my chance! I will follow you because I you know this place more than me"

"Suure thing, follow meeee~"

Plutia then grabbed Uni hand as they were walking towards the corridors of now Ultradimension Planeptune basillicom directely to her bedroom, it looked like Hyperdimension Planeptune but a bit more retro too.

"Have to admit your Basillicom is pretty decent~"

"Is that soo? Thanks for that compliment~"

"T-There there don´t take it to lovely I was just saying!"

After some minutes, the CPU Candidate and CPU ended up in the same bedroom, but this time it was Plutia´s bedroom instead of Uni one.

"H-hah...As expected of someone that is from Planeptune and does a lot of plushies! You have a pretty...Cute bedroom Plutia! V-very girly and pinky but you get my point!"

It´s Uni first time seeing a bedroom like this, she doesn´t have a girly bedroom because she doesn´t want...Look at her! She has guns in her wall and is elegant due to be from Lastation and herself!. The Candidate then procceded to sit on the bed...Godness it was more softer than her bed! She could even fall asleep at any moment

"G-Godness...This bed softness...I-It´s soo hard to explain but damn it´s very soft!"

"Glaaad you like it~ you are gonna sleep here with me for a goood while~"

"W-well...I would normally refuse that but I don´t want to deny this chance to know you better...A-And also sleep in this softness as well! Also since we are here what do you think if we eat something to start my first day in Ultradimension with you? I wonder what your kitchen has~"

Without thinking any futher, Uni grabed Plutia hand and dragged her out of the bedroom to go straight to the kitchen, as expected from Planeptune basillicom everything has a pink and purple theme...The Candidate then procced to open the fridge just to find some...Pudding there...

"W-Well...As expected of someone from Planeptune AND that resemble Neptune sometimes...Altrought there is a lot of pudding here" She said while closing the fridge to open some waivers just to find more pudding inside of them as well...Well then, looks like pudding is like Planeptune trademark food or something no matter the dimension.

"Y-you have to be kidding me...Seriously Plutia, pudding is a desert not a food! I-I mean...Desert can be food but in technically terms is different, I mean like lunch, dinner...You know! Ugh...Guess I will have to take care of a loooooooot of stuff here! But I guess I will have to deal with this too...Let just eat pudding then" She couldn´t help but grab some pudding for Plutia and herself, Uni is gonna have a lot of work to do over here...And mostly change the food menu as well, both of them were with their own pudding as they began to eat it now

"M-mnnnnn...Even trought I´m not a big fan of pudding like Neptune I can´t deny this is pretty good and tasty...Still gonna change it in the next days! Gonna do some groseries tomorrow, I will show you what real food is! Mostly my type and Lastation one!"

"I´m looooking foward to it then~"

The day is gonna be pretty simple today, at least they were both of them happy to spend the day while eating pudding and talking about more stuff but now it wasn´t just Lastation and Planeptune related but it was more related to themselfs. After some minutes both of them finished, they actually planned to eat one pudding each others but they ended up eating a bit more, talking and eating was enjoyable afterall

"Things to do tomorrow...Groseries and show you real food! A-And I might need your help to guide me towards this dimension...Mostly Planeptune because I don´t know a lot about it, not even Hyperdimension Planeptune one...I´m more a Lastation only kind of CPU, I know more of Lastation due to be a CPU Candidate of there...Pretty obvius was that but anyway! Y-You get the point!"

"I will guide you doooon´t worry~ But tomorrow okaaaay?~"

"Sure thing, can´t wait to see what more stuff your dimension has!~"

It has a lot of stuff that Uni doesn´t know...And that includes more people she might barely know, or probably she knows but she forgot already due to not caring a lot out the plots and events in the past, they were enjoying the day together and that is what it matter now for Uni, after eating they were having some fun in Plutia bedroom, Uni was amazed how someone like her can do a lot of plushies, cute ones and well detailed...Along with the panties, anyway! To someone sleepy head like Plutia she put a lot of motivation and determination in the stuff she likes, Uni was helping Plutia to understand how her portable console works as well and playing some games with her in the meantime, the advantege of been from Lastation and a CPU Candidate is that you know the blueprints and how to do your specific console works...If Nepgear knows how to do a lot of NGears because it´s her console, Uni knows how to do her own console afterall it´s simple but she isn´t into robots like here.

While they were enjoying the day together, the time was also flying but it was completely worth, the Candidate approached to the window and she could already see a night Ultradimension Planeptune

"What...It´s me or time in Ultradimension fly more faster than usual?"

"Weeeell~ While the days are sinc each others you can say that we reach night first hehehehe" She said while rubbing the back of her head...Well...It´s Ultradimension soo they might be some differences between Hyperdimension and Ultradimension at least it is not differences of days and years like it was before.

"Guess it can´t be helped then...Time to enjoy the softness of your bed then! Feel important, you are gonna have not only a CPU Candidate sleeping with you but also one from Lastation as well!~"

She indeed have the Lastation pride all over her name and appareance

"Sure thing~"

Plutia replied as she was laying on her bed but she made some space for Uni as she was patting the free side

"Heeeere comeee~"

Her cute actitude, sleepy voice and the fact she is gonna sleep with her was enough to make the Candidate blush a bit, even if she acts pridish and with an ego like her sister it´s hard for her to hide that blushing face sometimes...Tsunderes been tsunderes afterall.

"F-Fine! Still...Be grateful I´m here~" She is acting like that to hide her blush and then she was laying in the comfy and warm bed of Plutia...Surrounded by plushies as well

"G-Godness how comfy...It´s better than my own bed! W-wel...Time to sleep well over, I will wake up to help you tomorrow and show you what real food is~"

"Suuuuure thing, I can´t wait to show you a lot of more stuff here as well...Goooodnight~"

"Night night"

And with that said and everything set both, the CPU and CPU Candidate ended up falling asleep in the same bed, what Uni doesn´t know is that...There is gonna be a certain little one around her as well, this is Ultradimension afterall and add the fact that it still is Gamindustri anything can happend afterall!


	6. Chapter 6

The morning in Ultradimension Planeptune is indeed peacefully, the sun was raising as it reached it´s peak making the ray of light going trought Plutia´s bedroom windows hitting the Candidate of Lastation´s eyes in the process forcing her to wake her up...She wasn´t sleeping alone, she was sleeping with Plutia, for the first time she is sleeping with someone in another bedroom as well.

"N-N-Ngghhhh..."

Way to start the chapter, huh? With another morning after sleepy...Anyway! Uni was slowy opening her eyes just to notice how she ended up sleeping, this made her face burst into a completely crimsom red, she was sleeping but fancing Plutia direction as she was been hugged by her like a plushie and pillow at the same time, Plutia face was also very close to hers

"A-A-Ahhhhhh! T-Too...Too close to me! A-altrought...I-I can´t deny she is soft like a marshallow in a way, she is rather comfy..O-Okay enough thinking of this I have stuff to do today! H-hey Plutia morning there!"

She said rather insecure of herself but at the same time shy...Well she is the small sister of Noire that kinda acts the same when she spent time with Neptune, on a side note it is her first time ever in a situation like this...And Plutia is indeed taking her time to wake up letting out cute sleepy moans while keep squeezing the Candidate like a pillow making her blush more

"Ngggghhhhh five minutes more~" Godness...How cute...And also sleepy

"G-godness Plutia i-if you keep me here then how I can show you my cooking? B-Besides I need to do the groseries too, the fridge is full of pudding!"

That was enought to made Plutia open her eyes completely as she was rubbing her face against the Candidate chest now making Uni face turn more red than a tomatoe

"Moooorning there Uni~ Annd sure thing...Just let me enjoy a bit, you are soft like Neppy in a way~"

"A-Ahhhh! I-It´s enough!" That was enough to made the Candidate separate herself from Plutia but she did it soo fast that she ended up falling out of the bed by accident hitting her back and the back of her head in acomical way while her legs were still on the bed.

"A-auch..."

She sleepy CPU then crawled to the other side of the bed

"Are you okaaay Uni?"

"Y-yeah I-I´m okay! W-what a way to wake up...At least this is silly what is the worse that can happend anyway?"

There is gonna...More stuff happening to her, the Candidate was slowy raising herself from the floor as she sighed to procced fixing herself

"Okay Plutia...Stay here while I will go and do some groseries, I will show you that there is better food than just pudding!"

"I´m gonna wait you hereeee then~ Taaake care outside"

"S-Sure thing...N-Not that it´s gonna happend to me or anything!"

With that said the Candidate of Lastation opened the door and a little girl with yellow hair ended up glomping her...Altrought damn, the strengh of the little one is like been hitted by a truck it was very sudden and out of nowhere catching her off guard, she just opened the door and the first thing that happened to Uni in this morning is this...She talked to soon aparentely, that is indeed bad luck as well.

"A-A-AGGKKKKK!"

She could feel how her soul was leaving out via her mouth, the Candidate of Lastation ended up collapsing on the floor as a small and cherfully girl was over her laughting...Godness...What the godness does this girl eat to have such strengh to begin with it?!

"Oh! Peaaaaashy, I´m glad you came back from Leanbox~ I was missing you over here if it wasn´t for Uni that is here"

"Mommy Plot!" Screamed happily the little girl that was over Uni...Wait wait wait...Mommy? Plot? They are some stuff that Uni really needs to know before going to do the groseries for Plutia right now! The Candidate, as a ghost was still flying out of her mouth, she doesnt have legs but she was with her arms crossed as she sighed.

"Ejem...C-Can you ask her to leave me! I-I´m technically dead right now! J-just...Made her at least move away from my torso! I need to breath...Again! Godness, can be a day that nothing happends to my body and me?"

"Suuuure thing~ Come here little Peashy"

Said the sleepy CPU, opening her arms for the little girl showing a sign for a motherly embrace, which made Peashy leave the body of Uni and going to hug Plutia, as her ghost was flying back to her mouth making Uni return to the living in a comical way.

"S-Such a strengh...Annnnnd...Who is this girl? I think I remember somehow but I´m not sure, you know the past is the past for me...B-But mostly...MOMMY PLOT?! C-Can you explain yourself Plutia...You are a CPU to begin with it, how you can give birth!"

Asked the Candidate with the typicall blush on her face as she is poiting her finger at Plutia, Plutia with Peashy really looked like a small family of only two, you know...Mother and daughter family only, the sleepy CPU smiled at the Candidate as well as the little one...The little one is also a CPU but you know...Since Uni seems to barely remember events from the past she might doesn´t know...Happends when you care to little.

"Leeet me explain you...Her name is Peashy and consider her like an adopted daughter~ I took care of her while she was a baby along with IF and Compa till the three of them grow up, I wasn´t the only one taking care of them, I had a lot of helps back then too~ That is why I have a lot of plushies, not because it´s my hobby but for them as well"

Looks like behind that scary and sadistic personality as Iris Heart there is actually a good mother that cares for her family despite been quite small the family.

"I-I see now...Oh well, I´m gonna do the groseries now"

"Wait! Can Pea go with you!"

"A-As long as you don´t jump over me and glomp me to death! Sure...Call me Uni, CPU Candidate of Lastation!"

"Got it, Nuni!"

"A-a-ahhhh?! I-I think you are misspealing it...It´s Uni...U-N-I, Uni...Only three letters not that hard, come on say it again~" She said blushing a bit due to having her name, which is only three letters, accidentaly misspeled in a cute way by a child

"Nuni!"

Said the little girl cherfully with a smile on her face as she left Plutia´s embrace to approach to the Candidate and hug her leg, this view was also enough for Plutia to smile at Uni as well...This was indeed a very cute and lovely moment, Uni sighed and let herself been.

"Fine fine fine...You are gonna do groseries with me then~ Just don´t get lost and don´t make the groseries hard"

All that Peashy did was just nod, with that said and everything set both of them left the bedroom and then the basillicom leaving Plutia alone in her bedroom

"Theeey will get along pretty well~ U-Ughhhhh...Soo...SleeeepyZzZzZzZ~"

And then like the sleepy she is...She just felt asleep...AGAIN!...My my...Anyway! The Candidate and little girl were walking outside, sure Peashy is next to Uni but just that, without any warning and hesitation the little girl hold into the Candidate hand catching her attention

"A-a-ahhh...P-Peashy?" She looked at her, Peashy didn´t say anything but just smiled at her while both of them are holding hands right now, she understand now, Uni sighed and let herself been, of course she is slighty blushing a bit, what is next...Been called a mother by her?

"F-fine fine fine~ Let´s get this groseries going okay" Said the Candidate

"Yeah!~"

The day was pretty normal at this point, they went to Planepfour and they spent quite a lot of time inside of it, some people thought that Uni was Peashy´s mother since they were together inside and spending the groseries time together, it´s like if the day was just to tease Uni tsundere and way to be reactions...The "luck" she has is indeed a lot...Anyway! Back to the plot, the Candidate was carrying a lot of bags in each of her hands while the little girl was over Uni, you know...Piggyback ride basically.

"Just a bit more...Enjoying the ride little one?"

"Faster faster! Hahahaha!~"

"I will take that as a yes, there there no need to rush it...W-We are close to the Basillicom now little Peashy"

Lovely and cute indeed, this is something Uni never did in her whole life, not only she is spending time with someone else but this feels very...Heart-warming and lovely, after some minutes of walking both of them ended up reaching the Basillicom which the little girl procceded to scream caling for Plutia attention

"We are back!"

"Mommy Ploot we are back!"

"Weeeeelcome back, how were the groseries?~"

"Pretty well to be honest, I ended up buying some food for Peashy...You know...Children been childrens can´t say no when they make those guilty eyes"

Indeed

"Okay...Both of you stay here now and leave everything to me at this point! I will show you...Wait me in your bedroom, it´s not gonna take a me a loooot of time but it´s not gonna be short...Y-You will see!"

"Sureeee thing, can´t wait to taste Uni´s food~, comee Peashy let´s wait for her in my bedroom~"

"Pea can´t wait too!"

And with that said both of them left the Candidate alone, she just did a smile with a small blush on her face, she indeed is enjoying this, not only it feels different it feels special and mostly unique...It´s not her main routine as well!

"H-H-Heh...Time to cook now!"

She was motivated and determinated right now, she went straight to the kitchen and prepare everything, she was gonna made them some of her classic noddles with meat-ball sauce, the question here is...Since when she is skilled in cooking? Well...Who expect Noire cooking for her sister, it will be probably the Lastation maids and also Uni doesn´t want to feel like she is a handicapped, cooking is something basic not only in humans but CPUs need to be skilled on that too otherwise.

"Sometimes I wonder why everyone doesn´t bother to train the cooking skills...I mean...Sure we are CPUs but that doesn´t mean we have to be handicapped and need maids to cook for us 24/7...Seriously Onee-Chan thank godness I realized this before been to late, otherwise I would have ended up burning the kitchen whatever I try to cook..."

Indeed, the Candidate instead of ordering maids to cook for her, she just want to cook and train by herself...And also not suck at this, sucking at cooking is joke material too! Anyway...The Candidate just keep cooking with determination but mostly love, she want to prove Plutia and Peashy what she is capable to do as well as knowing her Lastation cooking skills and food...Because eating pudding 24/7 is not good at all! She is quite skilled...Specially with sauce and as long as it´s pasta related too!

After some minutes of cooking the Candidate finished, she did enought, just three plates with meatballs over the noddles and with a good amount of sauce, it indeed looked very tasty and hot...But mostly tasty!

"There we go! Now now...To carry this..."

She placed a plate...Over her head? Wait what, okay, that is indeed weird...Anyway...She has now a plate of noddles with meatballs over her head while she was carrying the other two in each of her hands...Okay...She has the balance as she was walking to Plutia´s bedroom, the way she is walking slowy makes a turtle been more faster than her

"A-a-asdgfasdf...T-this is hard but possible! C-Calm down Uni and...Just keep walking and..You are gonna made it!"

She said while doing her best and not shaking a lot her body, otherwise it´s gonna be a really huge mess, after some extra more minutes the Candidate managed to reach Plutia´s bedroom and opened it, pushing the door

"F-f-finally back! A-asf-sdf...A-a bit of help over here!" She said to the sleepy and small CPU that were there waiting for Uni

"Sureeee thiiiing" Her speech patern is keep been sleepy and cute, the little one is also going to help the Candidate, both of them took out the plates that were over each of Uni´s hands while the Candidate sighed and took out the plate that was over head head, after that the three of them procceded to be on the bed

"Phew...I could feel myself falling and ended up ruining the food and cleaning...Gosh, thank godness that didn´t happen..Anyway! It´s time to eat something better than Pudding!~"

"Yaaaaaay~"

With that said and everything set, the small trio ended eating the food that Uni made for them as well as for herself, the Peashy and Plutia got the taste of the noddles in their mouth, it was a this exact moment when they have sparks in their eyes, along with the sparky sound effect, the food that Uni did was indeed very tasty, she indeed knows how to cook unlike some other CPUs that depends on people cooking for her...That`s right Noire...Anyway!.

"M-Mrrrphhhhh...U-Uni noddles and meatballs are very tasty~"

"Pea have never eaten this well, Nuni food is very tasty!~"

The Candidate is been praised, finally her efforts and stuff are notable...And it feels soo good that the Candidate

"T-there there, I´m quite glad you girls like my food, see better than eating all the day pudding, right?~"

The only thing they did is just to nod the head in approval while keep eating the food, Uni is happy and proud of her cooking skills...But she is pretty happy right now spending the day like this and not doing the same routine...After eating the tasty food Plutia and Peashy ended up completely satisfied.

"See, told you it was gonna be better than Pudding, from now on it´s better if we leave the food to me, okay?"

Indeed...She can´t allow Plutia and Peashy eating puddinf as food all the days, it´s nice one in a while...But always?

"Caaaan´t wait to eat more of your food then~"

After the food the Candidate just went straight back to the kitchen with the plates and clean then, the day went pretty normal after this BUT the only addition was now Peashy instead of been just Plutia and Uni, the scenario was becaming more cutter altrought damn! How that little girl can be that...Strong? On a side note she also has a plushie of herself that was made by Plutia, Plutia pretty much did plushies of EVERYONE, not only for Hyperdimension CPUs but also Ultradimension CPUs as well, she gifted Nepgear and Neptune a version of themselfs in the past as she made version of them...Again, because she is skilled on that, as they were talking and spending the day together along with the little girl, the day was flying pretty fast but it was enjoyable.

After some hours, it became night in Ultradimension

"Well...It was definetely enjoyable today but we have to stop now, it´s a bit late...W-Well not very late but enough to sleep now!"

"Awwwwww...But it´s understableeeee~ Buuut...Looks like we are not gonna sleep alone this night~"

"I´m gonna sleep with both of you! Mommy Ploot and Nuni!"

"I-it´s...You know what...N-Nevermind better keep calling me "Nuni" till you remember my name...Geeez, kids been kids I suppose"

She said as the only thing she removed to lay on Plutia`s bedroom was her shoes, she then layed her body feeing all of it´s marshallow like softness

"T-this indeed feels soo good!~"

When she said that, Plutia just took out her slippers and Peashy her shoes as well as cat like gloves, Plutia layed on the bed normally but Peashy? Phew...She rushed to it, gave a big jump and landed like a cannon-ball in the middle of the bed and them, making both of them slighty bounce a bit.

"Pea-Bomb Hahahaha~"

"I-I never thought such a child can be very energetic...A-Anyway, let´s take a good sleep okay?"

"Sureee thing~ T-there there Peashy, you will have more funny and better days since Uni is here, along with the food"

"Can´t wait for them!~" She said with a smile and been in the middle of Plutia and Uni

"Y-yeah...But don´t get to comfy, just because I will help a bit in some stuff doesn´t mean I´m gonna you are gonna have it easy, we are gonna do some quests as well and help a bit your Planeptune!"

"Awwwww...But as long as we spend the day together I don´t mind at all~"

The sleepy CPU said while poking her cheecks, meanwhile the little girl felt asleep...Okay okay...She is energetic, yes? But ALREADY felt asleep? Godness...That is just...Weird...Anyway! This moment with Plutia was enough for the Candidate to release a small blush on her face, she was acting pretty lovely and direct towards Uni right now.

"A-a-agkkk! A-anyway, enough teasing Plutia, it´s time to sleep like Peashy!"

"Sure thing, have a goood night and sleeeep well~"

"Y-y-yeah...Sleep well Plutia and you too Peashy even if you felt asleep already"

With that said and everything set, they ended up falling asleep together while Peashy was in the middle of them, this view is very lovely and family like. Uni seems to enjoy Ultradimension soo far...But thanks to Plutia and now that Peashy is here things are going to be different but in a good way, of course, her main focus is to help her Planeptune and avoiding her to eat ONLY pudding, as long as Uni is happy Plutia is gonna be and probably Peashy in a future, who knows.


	7. Chapter 7

Another day in Ultradimension...But this time the Candidate isn´t alone in fact she has another member in her personal party since yesterday, and that is Peashy that is also a CPU like them but the Candidate doesn´t know that due to the fact that she just didn´t care enough back in Victory events to know about this...Or simpletely forgot because of the years passing, which is pretty common. Anyway, since Uni is in Ultradimension things are quite relaxing in this dimension for now, and since she isn´t in Lastation and not her original dimension she is forced to change her routine, hopefully she is with Plutia and now with Peashy, she will have a drastically routine changing.

The sun was raising as it reached it peak, it began to light Plutia´s bedroom and of course the ray of light hitted Uni´s eyes forcing her to wake up...In a very slowy and sleepy way just like Plutia...Wait wait...Like Plutia? Is Plutia sleepy influence THAT strong or something? Anyway let´s continue...

"N-N-Ngghhhhhhh...H-Huh? O-Oh yeah...I-I forgot that she is sleeping with us too...T-That explains while my chest was been squeezed in a way..G-Godness...N-Now it´s two people instead of one!? Sometimes I feel...Like I´m dealing with two childs...Altrought technically one of these two is a child! Geeeez..."

Yup, pretty much that, Peashy is in the middle of Uni and Plutia but she is facing Uni side with her small head against her chest while been hugged like a plushie, but not only Peashy, Plutia is also hugging Uni...It´s like Uni became their personal plushie or something...Anyway! The Candidate was slowy waking up and was separaing herself from them without trying to wake them up because, despite she doesn´t say it, they look very cute sleeping like this right now.

"A-a-agfdfasdfsadf...O-Okay enough! Girls...I´s time to wake up now! S-stop hugging me as well...I-I´m not a plushie or pillow...Or somethigng huggeable!"

She said while trying to wake them up, this was making both, Plutia and Peashy releasing sleepy groans while squeezing against Uni more making her blush more...She isn´t very used to this, she didn´t even got a chance to do this with Nepgear it´s her first time overall.

"ZzZzZzZZzZzZz~"

"N-N-NggggZzZzZzZz~"

She definetely needs to get used to this because this is a daily and common routine and wake up for Plutia, the Candidate couldn´t handle this anymore and forced herself to separate from both Plutia and Peashy, slighty pushing them even but ended up falling in a derp way out of the bed by accident, this made both of them finally wake up...But the only thing they could see were the Candidate legs and feets

"A-a-aaaaahhh!...A-auch...G-godness, not again!"

She could see by her point of view, Plutia and Peashy head since they leaned to check on the Candidate, now everybody is wake up which is good!

"Areeeee you okay, Uni? Does your head hurts or something?" Even after waking up, her sleepy voice patern is something it will never change

"Nuni! Does your head hurts!"

"U-Ugghhh...Never thought this would happend to me twice in different days...Yesterday and today...Y-Yeah yeah I´m fine! Just...Let me get myself ready, okay?"

She said while slowy raising herself and then began strenching herself until some bones cracked making Plutia and Peashy shiver in sinc because this is...A bit uncomfortable for them, cracking bones to wake up? Just the Candidate things

"N-n-ngghaaaaahhhhh! Okay...Full waked up! Now now...To take a decent breakfast!

"Yaaaaaaaaay~"

"Breakfast, breakfast!~"

Both of them left along with the Candidate pretty happy about it, the ambience is very family like indeed, after some minutes the Candidate ended up in the kitchen

"Okay girls...Go to the living room while I cook! I will show you that a CPU is not all about shares and fighting but also personal and basic needs!

"Sureeeee thing~"

"Nuni is gonna cook for us, yaaay!"

Both of them left straight to the living room while the Candidate is in the kitchen

"Now now...Let´s see...Something fancy, tasty and elegant...Something also not pudding!...Ummmmm...I see now! Pancakes! Tasty and elegants pancakes made by me!" She is indeed is motivated...Like...Wait wait, wait a minute!...Mother complex? A Candidate? And Uni mostly?! That is quite new but interesting and lovely as well, the Candidate was taking out from the dispences some bowls, eggs, milk, cheese and maple syrup...Pretty much everything to do Pancakes for today. "Time to cook now!~"

With that said, she began to cook the pancakes, honestly she could really be a good mother, she is responsable and knows what she is doing...Sometimes, she does mistakes, she is still a Candidate afterall...And considered a "child" by others due to the fact she couldn´t go to +18 Beach Island once...Anyway! Enough remembering past events, focusing on the present now! While the Candidate was cooking the pancakes for breakfast, Plutia and Peashy could already feel the smell coming from the kitchen while watching the T.V...It was indeed very tasty as they were sniffing it with sparks on their eyes.

"She cooks soo well!~ I´m very hungry now!~"

"Pancakeeeesss!~"

Both of them were indeed very happy right now as they can´t wait to eat the pancakes that Uni is making for themselfs, while they were there, the Candiodate shouted catching their attention.

"Just a bit more and everything is gonna be ready girls!" She said while keep making the breafast while also setting the table, making it as fancy and reposable as possible, after some minutes, the Candidate finally finished the breakfast as she ended up wipping her forehead

"Foooood...IS READY NOW!~"

She screamed making both Plutia and Peashy leave the living room pretty fast only leaving their figures as dust just to dissapear like the typicall old cartoons, they are fast when they really want, this kinda amazed and surprised the Candidate while also catching them off guard...Weren´t they supose to be slow? At least for Plutia...The power of a very decent breakfast, we suppose...

"W-w-wuaaaah?! H-Hey not soo fast!...N-Never thought you girls would be fast! Geeeeez...A-Anyway! Here is the food that I promised it, Pancakes...Better than pudding, right?~"

She said while sitting on the table as well as Plutia and Peashy as they start grabbing their respective forks

"Deeeefinetely~"

"This looks and smell yummy!"

"Lastation skills girls...Lastation skills~ Anyway...Time to eat!"

With that said and everything set, the small "family" began to eat releasing happy and satisfactory sounds, looks like the Pancakes hited the spot of Plutia and Peashy, they even had spark in their eyes.

"M-Mmprrrhhhhh...Soo tasty and good!~"

"This is the beast breakfast that Pea had in a while!"

"I´m glad to hear that girls, I told you, I will change some stuff since I´m here for a determinated period of time"

Indeed...She needs to help also Planeptune shares to increase because Plutia sleepyness and way to be delayed that main job a lot...And the Histoire from here can´t do a lot compared to the other Histoire that is with Neptune and Nepgear in Hyperdimension Planeptune basillicom...In the end, Uni is here and is literally a temporal "CPU of Planeptune", while they were enjoying this moment the three of them, the doors of the respective Basillicom opened as some footsteps were coming directely to the main kitchen...A certain purple haired girl with a sailor like uniform came to visit Ultradimension Planeptune apparentely, it even has one D-Pad in her long hair...Basically Nepgear! No need to explain a lot, everyone knows Nepgear afterall...Anyway! Wait...Why is she here? A visit...How unnexpected, not that they don´t mind her but still.

"Oh...Hi there Uni, Plutia and Peashy!" Nepgear said while waving her hand at them, her presence made the Candidate of Lastation face blush a bit and almost choke herself with the pancakes and drink.

"A-a-aggkkkk! N-Nepgear?! W-what are you doing here...W-Wait no no, I mean...W-why...I-I mean...AGK!"

"A-Are you okay Uni, do you want me to come back later?" Replied the Candidate of Planeptune which the one of Lastation began shaking her hands in front of her

"N-N-No no no no you can be here with us h-here! You can ate my breakfast if you want too! I-It´s not that I don´t enjoy your company or anything!"

She said nervous while lending Nepgear a chair, her response is quite...Tsundere like, but then again she is the small sister of Noire, which is also a tsundere soo...Siblings stuff! Anyway, after that, the table is now with four CPUs, Nepgear next to Uni while in front it is Plutia and Peashy each others, hopefully Peashy is enjoying soo much this pancakes that she forgot to glomp Nepgear.

The Candidate of Planeptune procceded to eat a bit of Uni breakfast and it was the same result as Peashy and Plutia...Definetely tasty and enjoyable.

"M-M-Mmmnnnnnnn...Uni since when you know how to cook this well?! It´s definetely very tasty!"

"G-g-glad you like it Nepgear! W-well...It´s a long and short story but all I can say is that I can´t always ask the maids to cook...I´m a CPU Candidate but still with the CPU title, I need to known some basic stuff by myself!" She explained

"I see I see...Speakin of why are you in Ultradimension? It´s rather odd for you to not be in Lastation, hopefully when I arrived there I saw your bedroom with some plushies soo I expected that Plutia went there and dragged you with her here!...G-Godness, that was a lot of talk!" She said while taking some air and drinking a bit of water.

"A-Actually...I pretty much offered myself to be with Plutia, it´s to compensate the plushie gifs! And also been here to help her a bit with her nation...J-Just gathering shares and the basic!"

"Sooooo if you want to show her something can be anooother day...Or week or perhaps month! Who knows hehehehehe~"

Said the sleepy CPU in a rather...Possesive way right now

"T-There there calm down little Plutia!"

"Umph...Either soo, she is my best friend soo I have the rights to show her my stuff! That is what best friends does too right, Uni?"

"W-w-well...I-I can´t deny you are wrong either there...It has been a while since we last seen each others too"

"See!~ Come Uni, I want to show you something very important and cool, it´s my most recent creation!~"

She said while holding Uni and literally hugging her by the arm, making her face turn into a completely crimsom red...They are indeed very friends in the past and present, altrought the sleepy CPU is not enjoying the view right now...And Peashy is just there eating the breakfast, despite been a CPU she has a body and mind of a child soo she doensn´t understand everything that is happening right now...But she is enjoying the breakfast like a good girl.

"Likeeee I said Neppy JR...ANOTHER...Week or mooonth, heheheheh...hehe"

 _"I-I-I NEED AN ADULT!..And an Oracle!"_ thought the Candidate while knowing what could happend if someone made Plutia reach her limits...Basically Iris Heart to short!.

"C-Calm down girls...Nepgear, we have been a lot of years together and shares many events, I think it would be a good chance if Plutia...Well...Enjoy a bit my company...J-Just for some time, it´s not that it´s going to be forever or anything! Besides nothing bad is going to happend in both dimensions for a while!"

The Candidate of Planeptune sighed and then procceded to pout but she understands completely taking this fine...I mean..Uni in a way is right, they did Mk2 events and a bit of Victory, after those events they were together most of the time along with Rom and Ram...You know, Candidates fun together, soo it´s okay if Uni change a bit of routine and friends from time to time.

"Fine fine fine...But you better come soo I can show it too you too, okay?~" She said with a classic smile and coming back to herself...Slighty jeleous apparentely but she is still a good girl overall...A very good one indeed.

"T-Thank godness you understand it...Don´t worry I will be with you when I´m free...T-There there!"

Despite been sometimes a tsundere, she is a good friend and person, she procceded to pet Nepgear head and sighed in relief that she avoid Plutia to be in her HDD.

 _"That was close...VERY close!"_

After that, they procceded to keep eating and enjoying the breakfast just to finish it...Altrought both Nepgear and Plutia were looking at each others without leaving the focus as well, except for Peashy...Part of the breakfast was quite...Ankward.

"P-Phew...T-That was tasty...G-Girls? C-Come on at least you girls enjoyed the breakfast, right?!"

"Pea did!"

"T-That is a good girl~"

She couldn´help but approaching to the little girl and pet her small head while also playing with her hair

"I diiiid...Doeees that mean I will be called a good girl and having my head petted?" Said the sleepy CPU with a smile and spark in her eyes

"W-what?" Uni now is quite...confused.

"W-what the godness!? I-I what you lend me was tasty, you know how to cook very well Uni! Can I have my head petted and be called a good girl too? P-Please!?"

"O-Okaaaaaay..."

Yes yes...This is ankward and hilarious at the same time, and again both Plutia and Nepgear were looking each others that small lighting were coming from their glare and eyes

"I askeeed first, Neppy JR~"

"B-But I should be a priority due to know Uni the best!"

"Okay okay calm down girls, we don´t need to things scalate quickly over here! Geeeez...W-What is happening to both of you recentely, you girls are out of your normal selfs today"

She as she procceded to pet both of their heads at the same time as well as sighting...At least they are enjoying the petting releasing cute...purrs? Anyway! They are happy right now and that is what it matter.

"There there good girls, good girls~" Uni said, but this is indeed very ankward for her...Like...Really! It´s even hard to explain, are they THAT attached to her? Sure...Nepgear can be acceptable, but Plutia?

"T-Thanks, feeling better now!" Nepgear said

"Thaaank you, your headpats are indeed soo good and warm~"

"T-there there...But stop been both of you possesive, godness...F-First time something like this happened to me!"

"S-Sorry I couldn´t help! A-a-ahhh?! W-What the godness the hour!?"

The CPUs looked outside the window, it wasn´t late but this silly event made the time fly a bit, and also the fact that Ultradimension have slighty more hours than Hyperdimension...It was worse before, they used to have years based on hours difference, quite complex to explain but hours in Ultradimension used to be years in Hyperdimension but that got fixed a lot of years ago and now both Ultradimension and Hyperdimension have a difference of...Hours only now.

"T-Time sure...Flies"

Welcome to Ultradimension

"I-I will be going, bye bye Uni! I need to see if my sister didn´t do something bad or is in problems...You know how Neptune can be if someone isn´t looking after her!"

"S-Sure thing, don´t worry!~"

She left the kitchen and walked back to the portal as soon as possible and come back to Hyperdimension...Only Plutia and Peashy are left in the kitchen as well as Uni.

"G-Geeeeez...Never thought that Nepgear would react like that towards me...F-First time she ever does that...What is in her head"

Said the Candidate of Lastation while rubbing the back of her head, she could also notice Plutia pouting a bit.

"H-hey hey don´t worry! I-I mean...I just said it to calm the tension...I still promised you to be with you and help your Planeptune, it´s a world of a CPU...Candidate, sadly, and from Lastation too!"

She said been pride of herself and pride of her nation as well.

"I seeee I seeeee~ At least you respect your promises"

"Yup! I always do that, I can´t be a CPU if I don´t respect the promises...Besides I want to also give a good image for Peashy to be a girl that respect promises and words, not a troublemaker and that stuff! N-Not that I´m gonna be a motherly figure or anything!"

She said with a slighty blush on her face, at least the little girl is gonna have finally some good influence

"Yeah, Nuni is gonna teach me how to be a good girl!"

"I-It´s...Bah! Whatever call me whatever you want now...Tomorrow I will have to do some quests and helping you with the shares of your nation...If things go already I would also like visiting the other nations...Finally I can decide and do whatever I want now~"

Well...Kinda in a way...Anyway!

"But remember...Tomorrow! Right now...What do you think if we spent some more time together, girls?"

"Suuure thing!"

"Let´s play some games!"

And with that said and everything set...The family like trio ended up doing a more playfully routine after the breakfast that almost ended up with Plutia activating her HDD...Overall the day ended up been completely chill and full relax with some games there and there and of course a good and some cute moment together due to their standarts personalities, Uni been a tsundere like her sister, Plutia a narcoleptic marshallow and Peashy been soo childish to a point it feels more like a "daughter" sometimes...After that they just ended up sleeping together and waiting for the next day.

"GunsZzZzZzZ~"

"Uni PlushieZzZzZzZz"

"Peakick! ZzZzZz"

The three of them...Indeed have...A different way of sleeping too.


End file.
